User blog:Avatar XIII/DCRB 13: Lex Luthor vs Donald Trump 2
Holy shit, what is this election season? I thought that I'd never write for Trump again after the first battle, but this muthafucka has new material every day, for real. So I was like, why not just get all of his stuff out of the way in one sequel instead of doing a bunch of little references every now and then. And that's what I did! No one suggested this, but I just had to do it. I was sitting in my room after class a few days ago, and literally the whole battle just sprung into my head at the same time. Wrote all that shit down, made it a little better in the post production, found a fire beat, and boom, new battle. Swear to god, I did not plan this out. That's why I had to change the hint on the last battle btdubs. So sorry if that threw off anyone. 3 battles into the season and I'm already doing two sequels. Lol. Also, shoutout to TK because I'm using his title cards again. Enough from me. We got the 45th president of the United States, Donald J. Trump vs the archnemesis of Superman and previous POTUS, Lex Luthor. Go! Beat Battle VS GO! (Battle starts at 0:14) 'Donald Trump:' Now, to be semi exact, this isn’t another debate I’m here to set the record straight and make this country great (Again) My opponents keep saying I’m a racist, misogynist pig The media’s lying folks. My presence and hands are too big! While this bald fab is wasting time and money killing superheroes I’m loading up my businesses and building more casinos (Money!) Election time is here folks, and we gotta work quickly Cause I don’t wanna win a little. I want to win, bigly Don’t talk about business man! I’m worth billions and billions! You lost all your money paying off JL ripoff minions! Only got one city in your name, while I bought an empire! You’re not fit to be my apprentice, so buddy, you’re fired (Oooh) The people have spoken! The Trump train can’t be stopped! To beat you, I only need three words. Jobs, jobs, jobs! I got a great relationship with the blacks. They got nothing to lose Women too. I like all of them. No one likes women more than I do We’ve all had enough of these fruity colored characters I’ll appoint justices, the best justices, and restore America! I’ll paint the White House white again and top it off with my hairdo And I guarantee you folks, it’s gonna be yuge! Protest my rallies? Buddy, you’re not gonna make it very far You and the domestic terrorists will be run over by more than cars You can’t even beat me on your home turf. You got weak bars It’s time for the new Trump government. Ab ki baar Trump Sarkaar 'Lex Luthor:' This is ridiculous. Before the election you weren’t even relevant Your unpleasantness is only possible because of the prejudiced elephants You’re a decadent decrepit demagogue. I’m a presence that’s heaven-sent (Wrong) Do you realize how much power I gave up to be president? It seems you need a reminder about the man you’re up against Your “achievements” don’t hold a single candle to my accomplishments So, you raised a few millions for vets. Don’t know where that money went (Charity) And let’s not forget your upper educational embarrassment While I united the american people in our lowest of moments (Wrong) Defeated Russia without the need for nuclear explosions Made America greater than you ever could, and got Atom’s endorsement Now, Superman’s cape is what I wipe my floors with (Oh yes) You respect women? Please. I’ve heard better quips from the Joker Sorry for keeping you from Melania. Go grab her pussy and choke her I’ll pencil this in large print, I know that you can’t read Belgium is a european country. Not. A. City. I liked you more when you were a slave of Gene Wilder Tried to get spicy on Cinco de Mayo but we all prefer you milder A wise man knows when he’s beaten, but you don’t know you’re stumped Crushed by the weight of your own wall, Donald Drumpf Check the facts, I’ve come with more than enough information (Wrong) Your confused intonation is a presentation of your retardation Such an embarrassment to your nation. I will deliver liberation How about I make you disappear like the Anti-Life equation? 'Donald Trump:' Yeesh, give me some credit. The election is rigged and I exposed it The crats are liars. You know. I know it. Everyone knows it It should be me vs the jew, but crooked Hillary stole the votes And I’ll tell ya, dishonesty is what I hate the most (Believe me) 'Lex Luthor:' Excuses. Clinton’s not the reason that you’re going to fail *sniffs* You’re pissed because you’re losing the White House to a female (Wrong) Your campaign’s derailed. Go home, you bore me I’d rather not be a witness to your teenager orgies (Disgusting) 'Donald Trump:' That’s all lies and rumors. Something you overheard The fact is that you were ruined by Jesse Eisenberg 'Lex Luthor:' You seem a little tense. I guess you must get pissed When you’ve gone a little too long without a stop and frisk 'Donald Trump:' Hey, we can’t leave terrorists with their own devices We can’t be PC if we’re gonna stop ISIS 'Lex Luthor:' Yet another tangent. Could you stop switching the topic? Take a hint from everyone in your party and just drop it 'Donald Trump:' Then let’s talk about your defeat cause it’s coming in fast I got advisers, the best advisers. You don’t stand a chance! If you’re so tough, then get out of that big green can And come down here and face me like a real man! 'Lex Luthor:' You wouldn’t know real if it caked your face in make-up I can’t believe you’ve made it this far. When will the people wake up? Debating you is a catch-22 that I refuse to be pulled into So go and lose your trial. I wish the best of luck to you Who Won? Hints Category:Blog posts